villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drake (Don Bluth)
'Drake '''is the main antagonist in the movie ''The Pebble and the Penguin. He is vain, arrogant, cruel, and just an all-around jerk. He is voiced by Tim Curry. Biography Drake wants Marina to be his mate only because she is the most beautiful female penguin in the rookery, unlike Hubie who genuinely loves her. Knowing that Marina was already interested in Hubie, who was planning to present her with a courtship pebble, he devised a plan to be rid of Hubie once and for all. The morning after Hubie found the perfect pebble, he ran into Drake who tried to steal the pebble from him. Hubie refused and Drake dropped him from an icy ledge into the water below. Hubie barely escaped the leopard seal lurking in the dark waters and ended up stranded on an ice flow drifting out to sea. Thinking Hubie was dead, Drake began to hound Marina to forget about Hubie and accept his pebble, or she'd be banished from the rookery for failing to take a mate. Marina, undaunted by his manipulations, refused him every time he asks. Drake then took to threatening her by saying she'll end up "a shark's dinner" if she continued to refuse him, but she still rejected him. The day before the mating ritual Drake kidnapped Marina, intending to force her to be his mate. Hubie arrived on the scene just in time after escaping from a pod of killer whales. Drake initially gained the upper hand and knocked Hubie out. Thinking he's won, Drake grabbed Marina and carried her off into the depths of his base. Hubie was revived by his friends and charged after Drake. The two engaged in a fight in which Hubie gained the upper hand by using the fighting techniques taught to him by Rocko. In the end Drake brought about his own demise by launching a very large stone chunk aimed at Hubie and doing considerable damage to his base. The base became unstable and several stone slabs broke off from the overhang and crushed Drake, ultimately killing him. Trivia * Drake has teeth and fingers. This is odd because penguins do not have any of these. *It's never revealed what species of penguin Drake belongs to, however, given his size and lure, he may be an Emperor Penguin. *Drake was possibly inspired by the Disney villain, Gaston, as they both have much in common: **Both are very muscular and adored by many females except the main female protagonist, who knows the villains aren't right for them. **Vain, arrogant, and believe themselves to be the best. **Both want to marry the main female protagonist simply because of their beauty. **Both try to kill the male protagonist in order to ensure they get the girl. *However, unlike Gaston whose true colors are gradually revealed throughout the film, Drake is already pretty much shown to be a villain during his first scene. *Drake is the opposite of Hubie. Hubie is a immature but, kindhearted penguin and became the protagonist. Drake however became the villain for wanting to get rid of Hubie once and for all. Category:Lover Stealers Category:Animal Villains Category:Don Bluth Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Bullies Category:In love villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Singing Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Love rivals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Avian Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Bludgeoners Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths